


Feast

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018 [15]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Christmas fic, Crying, D/s, Daddy/boi, Erotic Poetry, Late Nights, M/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Poetry, Praise Kink, Restraints, Service Kink, Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018, Teasing, advent calendar fic, christmas day, kinky poetry, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Taskmaster Advent Calendar Dec 16: Christmas DinnerGreg calls Alex to His bed on Christmas night to give him one final gift of pleasure.





	Feast

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been out too much today, this is as good as it’s getting right now.
> 
> ETA 11/9/19: Do you want to hear Alex and Greg sing this poem I mean. No, no you don't. But that's what they did on [the Horne Section podcast](https://podcasts.apple.com/gb/podcast/greg-davies/id1439618203?i=1000449335880) this week I mean. Fuck. 
> 
> ALSO YES I KNOW THE RHYTHM IN THIS ONE IS SHIT. YOU DON'T NEED TO CALL ME OUT ON A PODCAST ABOUT THAT YOU FUCKERS. XD 
> 
> Thanks for mangling my username too, Alex, I feel so blessed~<33333
> 
> ETA 14/9/19: Just wanted to clarify that I did not ask them to do this to my poetry, nor did I know this was going to be happening until someone commented below to tell me about it. I got to find out with everyone else when the podcast was released. I'm an old school RPFer who would never shove my RPF in the face of the people I was writing about bc that's just gross, let alone ask them to turn it into a song for me jfc. This is was all Alex's idea, not mine. I am in no way responsible for this.

Just one last thing  
On Christmas Night  
His Master called  
Him to His bed  
  
To tie him well  
To bind him tight  
To give His boy  
One final gift  
  
A blindfold now  
To keep him keen  
To make it worth  
The drawn-out tease  
  
His master planned  
To give him now  
To make him scream  
Make Alex cry  
  
And praise His boy  
For all he’d done  
During the year  
As His servant  
  
Alex was not  
Used to being  
Teased in such  
A loving way  
  
His master now  
Was so gentle  
With His hands  
As He began  
  
To tease his boy  
With His soft touch  
Make him shiver  
With just His mouth  
  
‘Alex my boy’  
His master said  
‘I’m very pleased  
With your fine work  
  
‘You have obeyed  
All my commands  
And done your job  
Just like I taught  
  
‘Perhaps there was  
Some small need to  
Correct you, boy  
But it does not  
  
‘Outweight the good  
You’ve done for me  
All through the year  
What a good boy.’  
  
Alex was not  
Prepared to hear  
Such wondrous praise  
From his master  
  
And it made him  
Cry in spite of  
His desire not  
To get upset  
  
‘Th-thank you, master  
For Your kind words  
I always try  
To do my best  
  
‘And if I’ve failed  
Then You have so  
Very kindly been  
Correcting me  
  
‘All I care for  
Is to serve You  
As best I can  
With all my worth’  
  
‘And for that, boy  
You will have now  
A great reward  
For all you’ve done’  
  
And so Alex  
Was silenced then  
With His hot mouth  
Over his cock  
  
Alex did gasp  
Alex did pull  
Against his bonds  
T’was such a thrill  
  
And so it was  
That it did last  
His master’s mouth  
Devoured him whole  
  
For so very  
Long it went on  
Alex was sure  
He could not last  
  
His master was  
So very hungry  
For His boy now  
Alex could tell  
  
But then Alex  
Was so needy  
His master’s hands  
Touching him so  
  
Very gently  
Very softly  
Making him so  
Very aroused  
  
It lasted now  
Until Alex  
Came so hard he  
Pulled on his bonds  
  
Gasping loudly  
Crying softly  
Jerking into  
His master’s mouth  
  
A feast for Him  
Enjoyed with love  
His master then  
Unbound His boy  
  
And then all there  
Was just sweet love  
Gentle cuddles  
And soft kisses  
  
‘A gift for you  
My special boy  
I’ll spank you soon  
To give you pain’  
  
‘Oh thank You, Sir,  
You are too kind  
To give me such  
Wondrous pleasures’  
  
‘The pleasure’s mine  
My darling boy  
For Christmas night  
I’ll feast on you’  
  



End file.
